But do I love you, Maou?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Qué pasaría si no solo debes buscar convertirte en un buen Rey "Maou" sino buscar un consorte ideal para reinar juntos y que cumpla las expectativas así como quién será el rey, pasen y lean


Anime: **Kyo Kara Maou**  
Ficción Calificación T (13+) || AU || Omegaverse

AU: esta historia será original los personajes de "Kyo Kara Maou" seguirán teniendo sus características. Queda aclararse Yuuri y su familia son Mazoku nacidos en Shin Makoku, no existe "Japón o la tierra" - mínimo no en el fic-.

Ya están muy familiarizados con el tema Omegaverse, pero tal vez lo explique.

Palabras posibles en el fic: * Alteza: **Denka** * Majestad: **Igen** * Rey: **Osama** * Príncipe: **Oji**

**Título ****:** But do I love you, Maou**?**

**Prologo 01**

Había pasado un mes desde la coronación de Yuuri Shibuya como el vigésimo séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku y comenzar a vivir dentro del castillo pacto de sangre para seguir aprendiendo con el anterior Maou y consejero para ser un gran Rey como sus predecesores lo habían sido, aunque ninguno se le igualaba al primero, Shinou Denka. hasta que subiera al trono en sus veinte tenía que seguir aprendiendo el sistema de la nobleza que el reino y el Maou tenían que tener. El no solo provenía de una familia noble sino igual de una familia élite de Alphas, una alta jerarquía dentro de los seis subgéneros, había nacido como un Alpha de élite además de ser hijo de Mazokus de clase noble su padre trabajaba para el anterior Maou como caballero y su madre era una doncella de buena familia, aunque era el segundo hijo eso no quitaba su derecho al trono por elección pues solo el poder del primer Maou, Shinou y de la primera sacerdotisa Ulrike podían ver el alma de quien sería un magnífico soberano y él había sido elegido desde antes de su nacimiento como el siguiente en la línea de Shin Makoku para reinar.

Yuuri aunque a sus 16 años sabía era un Alpha y además el Rey de muchos Mazokus que estarían dispuestos a pelear y dar su vida por el este siempre se mostraba amable queriendo ayudar en ocasiones, pero no podía por clara razón además siempre debía mostrarse al margen con una imagen de poder para el reino aunque aún era un niño para su familia para el reino y seguidores era el siguiente al trono.

En la actualidad el reino entero estaba en perfecta armonía, aunque nunca se debía bajar la guardia. llegó al jardín del área "este" del castillo y miró el lugar sintiéndose un poco aburrido pero absorto en sus recuerdos pues en ese mismo lugar conoció a Wolfram von Bielefeld el tercer hijo del anterior maou y quien tenía su edad, quizás en aquellos años tendría unos ocho año, cuando lo confundió con una niña y al verlo cercas de las flores creía era igual a esos girasoles que brotaban esa estación del jardín que mucho cuidado le tenía la Mano de ese momento su ahora antecesora. mientras estaba sentado en los escalones de una pequeña escalera que divide el castillo con el jardín alguien llegó a buscarlo.

\- ¡Yuuri, si tienes tiempo para estar jugando lo tienes para una reunión!-mencionaba un rubio que se acercó a él con un tono fuerte-

\- ¿qué cosa?, pero se supone tengo el día libre, Günter lo dijo durante el desayuno - le contaba este tras ponerse de pie frente a quien ahora se lo llevaba del brazo -

\- ¡como Maou no tienes descanso! ¡agradece tener un desayuno siquiera!, además es una reunión importante según mi madre, dijo la anterior Maou Cecilie von Spitzberg, camina-

-bien, pero puedo caminar solo, Wolfram no me gales-

Yuuri fue llevado dentro del castillo por Wolfram quien fue mandado a ir por su majestad, aunque no tenía un trato amable con el aun así lo respetaba a su forma como el actual gobernante y no dejaría que le pasara nada. en ese momento no sabía lo que estaba por venir en su aún joven vida además del hecho de ser el primer Maou más joven según Ulrike.

**Lo he corregido y empezare a escribir ahora que tengo motivación, espero les guste .**

Omegaverse: De forma rápida se maneja tres subgéneros: hombres y mujeres Alphas, Betas y Omegas. (también dicho como los 6 subgéneros)

Los **Omegas**: Presentan un celo, pueden ser marcados con el celo o sin este, pueden durar unos días cada 3 meses. Estos pueden usar pastillas o supresores para calmar su celo, incluso pueden tomar pastillas anticonceptivas para evitar el embarazo pues en el celo pueden quedar en cinta.

Los **Alphas**: Son el género dominar los cuales pueden marcar a un Omega en celo y dejarle en cinta, pueden tomar supresores para calmar su celo y no atacar a los Omegas

Los **Betas** son la clase intermedia a diferencia de Alphas y Omegas ellos no presentan celo, se podría considerar el género "neutral / normal"

_Ya depende del autor como manejar a cada género porque aún no está muy especificado y puede cambiar tanto en Mangas como Fanfics._


End file.
